The Call to Duel
by MikomiKrod
Summary: A young man, Miko, goes off to try and start himself down the path of professional dueling. What better way than to attend Duel Academy to learn what he can and to make friends who will also be on this path. What could possibly go wrong? Pairings are undecided atm and rating may change down the line.


I own nothing except my oc and any other oc's that I may or may not add. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The night was young an in his bedroom was a young man, about 18 years old and with snow white hair. The young man was anxious and nervous about the coming day it was the day he was going to go and take the exam to get into duel academy, he had done alright during the written exams and this was his best hope of getting in. He was a very decent duelist, at least he hopes so. According to his friends he was surely going to easily pass the skills exam none of them had the dream of being professional. Ever since he had entered the design contest for a new series of cards that Maximillion Pegasus himself had hosted he had become more confident.

He looked through his cards, the prototypes for the new series that were to come out. Pegasus had asked him, the designer, and many other professionals to test run them so they can tweak them if needed. A few professionals had given their regards to Pegasus, to give to him and he was relieved to hear that some thought they were good. Honestly though he only based them off of many anime he had seen and just went with it. Luckily Pegasus managed to get the rights to use any copyright material that may be used, so there would be no issues. He went and laid on his bed, better to try and rest and get some sleep less he wake up and find out he would be late. Closing his eyes he let sleep overtake him and he dozed off.

Waking with a start to the blaring of his alarm he slammed his hand on the snooze button of his clock and wearily got up. After taking a shower and freshening up he got dressed in a purple t-shirt and tan cargo pants, and put on a regular hat. He had enough time to get something to snack on before heading to the arena where the exams were being taken. He arrived with a sandwich already half eaten as he looked around and noticed a very familiar looking individual.

"Hello there Yugi." He had greeted the man with spiky hair.

Yugi smirked and walked over to Miko and greeted him, "A pleasant surprise to see you here Miko."

Miko smiled and returned the greeting, "Same to you too Yugi, what brings you out here?"

"Oh just wandering around town, and well I felt compelled to come out here." Yugi said with a shrug. "Well good luck with your exams I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean you are using the prototype cards right? Those things have their quirks and are very well thought out."

Miko smiled as nodded and went on his way as he waved goodbye as he made it to the arena he went ahead and registered and was sent to wait for his name to be called. There was quite a crowd that had gathered and it just kept growing by the minute. He felt at his four holsters each with a different deck. Three of them the prototype decks and one his main deck. He grinned he knew he was pretty much copying a pro but he just clicked with these kind of cards. He wondered if he should use the prototypes of his main deck for the exam. He had done a little research about the academy and all he really got was that there was three dorms each named after the three god cards. He was rocked out of his thoughts when his name was called to report to duel field twelve.

* * *

With a sigh he made his way there and much like regular school there were people whispering wondering how good he was, I mean really does everyone do this to every duelist that they don't know or have ever heard of? As he approached the field at last he was greeted by a rather nice looking woman with red hair. "Hello there potential student. I'm Leena Fontaine. I will be your examiner today I hope you're ready because I wont be giving you any slack." She said with a laugh. Miko smiled as he grabed one of the prototype decks, which was inside of a light blue holder and on the front was a microphone.

'This is hoping for the best but I'll put my faith in you all, for this one.' He thought to himself as he used the issued duel disks and walked it over to Leena and having her shuffle his cards and he did the same. They were both ready and stood on opposite sides as they drew their first cards and activated their disks.

Leena: 4000

Miko: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Leena said. "And I'll start off with two cards face down and this in defense mode. your move."

Miko smiled as he drew his card. Looking at his hand his grin grew 'Well this should liven things up a bit.' "I'll play two cards face down as well and bring out The Laid Back Idol: Miki, in attack mode."

Stars: 4 Type: Fairy Atk: 1200 Def:1900

"Next I'll play the continuous spell, Ambition which increases any monster with Idol in its name's attack and defense by 300 points."

Atk: 1200-1500 Def:1900-2200

"Now Miki attack that face down!" He said as the hologram of the card attacked, the card flipped up and revealed an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian which was destroyed. "That ends my turn."

Leena was surprised when she saw the monster or rather girl appear. "I've never seen that card before where did you get it young man?" She asked him intrigued very much by the card. He smiled a bit and then answered her. "She is from a new line of cards that are prepped to come out in the relative future, there are currently 3 prototype decks that have been sent to various professionals and select individuals to test them out before production. This certain deck is one of the prototypes and they're going to be from the Heavenly Idol packs." Leena smirked "Well then lets continue this duel and lets see just how good these new cards can be. I active my trap Call of the Haunted to bring back my guardian but he wont be staying. I sacrifice him to summon Summoned Skull.

Stars:6 Type Fiend Atk: 2500 Def:1200

"Now attack that Idol with thunder strike!"

"I active my trap, Negate Attack which stops your attack cold."

"Then I'll end my turn after placing one more face down."

Miko smirked and drew, "My turn now I'll activate pot of greed to draw two cards. Now I summon The High Class Idol Takane Shijou, the effects of Ambition will affect her as well."

Stars:4 Type:Fairy Atk: 1600-1900 Def:1100-1400

"Now I also active the field spell Concert Hall. Which increases all Idol's attack by 500 points but only during my battle phase and only if they battle an opposing monster. Now I'll have Takane attack your Summoned Skull, but after I activate my second trap card Reinforcements, which brings her total attack to 2900 enough to beat that Skull, and after that I'll have Miki attack you directly. I'll end it there."

Leena: 2100

Miko: 4000

Leena smiled and lightly applauded Miko then drew her card, "Not bad young man but now its time for me to go on the offensive. I play monster reborn to bring back Summoned Skull, and then I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode."

Stars:4 Type:Beast Atk:2000 Def:1000

"Summoned Skull attack Takane, and Beserk Gorilla attack Miki!"

Miko revealed his face down card, "I active Idol's Bodyguard. This allows me to once per battle phase take a hit for any card with Idol in its name. I'll take Berserk Gorilla's attack and save Miki." The gorilla's attack redirected to him and Takane was destroyed.

Leena: 2100

Miko: 1900

"Thats a risky move I hope you have something planned. That ends my turn." Leena said.

Miko was hoping for a decent draw if he was to stay in this, he drew his card and sighed not what he needed but he still had a chance. "I play Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards and discard two." He drew his three discarded two. "Now then, I play Heart of the Marionette a spell card that can only be played when certain conditions are met. First Concert Hall must be in play and second Miki must also be on the field. For this turn it lets me special summon The Tomboy Idol Makoto Kikuchi and The Animal Loving Idol Hibiki Ganaha if they are not already on the field." The two girls arrived onto the field along side Miki.

"Now this also come along with a little something special they each get a 300 point boost for each of them, themselves included which is a whole 900 for each of them. Plus the 300 for Ambition for a total of 1200 for my newcomers and the 500 they get from Concert Hall while battling I believe this is game."

Miki: Atk 1500 2400 Def 2200 3100

Hibiki: Atk 900 2100 Def 1200 2400

Makoto: Atk 1800 3000 Def 900 2100

"And just for insurance I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down. Now Makoto will attack Summoned Skull, Hibiki will attack Berserk Gorilla and Miki will attack you directly!"

Leena: 0

Miko:1900

* * *

The two powered down their duel disks and walked to the middle of the arena and shook hands. Leena was then happy to announce, "Winner of the duel is Miko!" She patted him on the shoulder and then said, "That was a great duel young man the most fun I've had in a while now. I am looking forward to see how well you do in the future. She slipped him a piece of paper and whispered, "Give me a call sometime and perhaps we could go an a date, or even just to talk whatever." She winked at him as she walked away leaving him with a slight blush on his face.

With the duel now over he just had to wait for the rest of the duels to be concluded and then he'd get to hear his results on what dorm he would be assigned since winning in your exam duel almost guaranteed one's spot at this academy. Miko decided to wander around for a while instead of watching all of the duels. He went outside for a breath of fresh air and decided to give a call to his parents and friends telling them he had passed his exams. The call took quite some time as his friends would not let him go so easily asking if there were any hot girls there which he responded with an of course idiots.

He walked back in just in time to watch the end of a duel with a brown haired male dueling Dr. Crowler he swore he thought he was a she what with all the effeminate features and all. Miko watched as the Flame Wingman dove at the Ancient Gear Golem and destroyed it with the help of the Skyscraper field spell and thanks to its effect easily drained Crowler of the rest of his life points.

The rest of the day finished rather quickly as the male's duel, who's name he found out was Jaden Yuuki, was the last duel of the exams. Those who won their duels or were asked to board the ship bound for their new school and place to call home, were the ones to have qualified to attend Duel Academy. As they neared their destination Miko was pondering just what new and exciting things would he experience here at Duel Academy he also could not help but to notice the many pretty women on board the ship as well. Yeah at least he'll have some eye candy for his stay, not that he'd ever say that out loud he knew never to get on the bad side of people in general but he cant very well lie to himself now could he?

* * *

Well friends this is chapter one it took me a little to figure things out, let me know what you all think. This is my attempt at writing a fic and to help me keep my creative juices flowing.


End file.
